litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wylie/Supports
Wylie and Will C Support *'Will': Hey, Wylie! *'Wylie': William, please, just leave me alone. I'm busy. *'Will': What with? *'Wylie': If you must know, I'm not actually busy. I just want you away from me. *'Will', frowning: Oh. That's... c'mon. Let's talk. How did you even become a thief? *'Wylie': Please, stop. *'Will': Fine. Lighter question. What did you do as a thief? *'Wylie': Stop. *'Will': Even lighter question, then. What are you planning. *'Wylie': Go away. *'Will': Fine. Favourite colour? *'Wylie': Go. *'Will': Favourite food? *'Wylie': ... *'Will': How old are you? *'Wylie': ... *'Will': Fine. Lightest possible question. What's your name? *'Wylie', walking away: ... Wylie and Tito C Support *'Tito': Hey, sis. Staying out of trouble? *'Wylie': Yeah, why? *'Tito': Well you have a tendency to get sticky fingers so... *'Wylie': What do you even mean by that? *'Tito': You're a thief. Sometimes items tend to disappear when you're around. *'Wylie': *stuffing something under her shirt* Pshhh. *'Tito': I just want you to be careful, sis. One day you could end up stealing from the wrong person. *'Wylie': I can clearly handle myself, Tito. *'Tito': I'm aware. But there's dangerous people out there. Last thing I want is to see you get hurt. *'Wylie': I can take them! *'Tito': Well at the very least, come get me for help if anything ever goes South, ok? *'Wylie': I mean, I won't need it, but okay. B Support *'Wylie': Tito! Tito! *'Tito': Yes? *'Wylie': I was stealing from some random guy and it turns out he's really fast! *'Tito': Are you kidding me? *'Wylie': Do I look like I'm kidding to you? *'Tito': Ugh, fine. Duck into that alley over there, I'll take care of this. *minutes later *'Wylie': Is he gone? *'Tito': Yes he is. *'Wylie': This never happened. *'Tito': Yes it did. Ever hear of the phrase I told you so? *'Wylie': I'm just gonna ignore that this happened. *'Tito': Listen to me! This is exactly what I was worried about. What if you would have gotten hurt? *'Wylie': I totally could've taken him. *'Tito': And what if you couldn't have? You need to think before you act, sis. *'Wylie': Well what can I do? Just not steal things? *'Tito': Yeah? *'Wylie': Then what's the point in even being a Thief? Gawds. *'Tito': Naga's sake, why must you be so difficult? *'Wylie': Sorry for actually doing what I'm supposed to. *'Tito': Ugh. Just watch out from now on. Wylie and Aquila C Support *'Aquila': Whoops my ba-Wylie, hey! I didn't know you liked to read. Whatcha reading? *'Wylie': Nothing of importance to you. *'Aquila': Oh come on, Wyles. I thought we left the animosity in the past...future...whatever? It must be interesting to have your attention. *'Wylie': Wyles? No one calls me tha- whatever. If you must know, I'm reading a book about the philosophy of the Naga. *'Aquila': Ooo really? Sounds...fun and would take a while to finish. Wanna know what else is fun and time consuming? *'Wylie': I'll humour you. What is fun and time consuming, Aquila? *'Aquila': Taking a trip in the skies on a Pegasus. I want you to take a ride with me. *'Wylie': I'll think about it.... How about no? *'Aquila': Please! The others are off doing other things, and I know...things are still settling for you and I know that it would help if you just let go in the winds! It works for me every time. *'Wylie': It's nice to know that since the others are off doing things, that I'm your choice after everyone else. No. *'Aquila': Ugh that is not what that means and you know it. You won't regret, I promise. *'Wylie': Uh... I'm pretty sure I will. *'Aquila': Have I ever led you wrong before? *'Wylie': Well, you've never led me right. *'Aquila': That time was not my fault! Your hair grew back. *sigh* Please come ride with me, the view is amazing up there. *'Wylie': I will do it. On the one condition that I can bring my book with us. *'Aquila': You've got a deal. Let's go. B Support *'Wylie': Aquilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *'Aquila': Oh, um, hey Wyles. *'Wylie': Aquila. I'm boreeeeeeeeed. Come on an adventure with me. *'Aquila': Is this payback for having you ride with me? *'Wylie': No! I actually... wanna go again. *'Aquila': R-Really? *'Wylie': Yeah! Quacks won't give me my book back, so... *'Aquila': Oh..erm...did you try to take it away from him? *'Wylie': I mean, I was gonna, but... How can you say no to that face? Besides, if I tried, he would fuck me up. *'Aquila': Quacks does give off that killer vibe...Um what kind of adventure are we talking about here? *'Wylie': Any adventure! An adventure! Anything you want! Not like... a date though. I mean, unless you wanna bu- *'Aquila': W-What?! A dat- Um that's not what I- I mean I would like- groans screw it. Let's go on another adventure. *'Wylie': I mean, alright, but.... eyebrows Is it a date? *'Aquila': N-Nooo... *'Wylie': Why nottttt? *'Aquila': Is that proper? *'Wylie': What do you mean? *'Aquila': If we went on a date. Is that proper? *'Wylie': Well, why wouldn't it be? *'Aquila': I don't know how things work around here. *'Wylie': Well, look around you. My parents were together. Chase and Kody are together. *'Aquila': I know that. I meant in this town in general. *'Wylie': I don't know, man. But why should we care? *'Aquila': Because...we...nevermind. Let's go on our date . *'Wylie': Our date?! gasp *'Aquila': Well yes, if you're still wanting to that is. *'Wylie': Of course! Let's go! A Support *'Aquila': Well that was... *'Wylie': It was fun! *'Aquila': I agree, that was fun. Different, but fun. *'Wylie': Yeah. I mean, it was. a good... date. *'Aquila': Date, heh. Who would have thought that we'd go on a date. *'Wylie': I know! It's like... crazy! *'Aquila': I don't mind it though. I know you don't show your emotions often, but I'm glad I am one of the few to see them. *'Wylie': Pshhh.... You don't see my emotions. *'Aquila': Oh yes I do *'Wylie': Suuuure you do. *'Aquila': Of course I do! *'Wylie': Oh yeah? Like when? *'Aquila': I saw a blush during that date we just had. *'Wylie': I've never blushed a day in my life. *'Aquila': Pffft, I know what I saw. *'Wylie': Shut up! I don't! *'Aquila': Oh really? Prove it. *'Wylie': How can I prove that I don't blush? I'm not blushing right now! *'Aquila': I'll do something that could make you blush and we'll see what you do. *'Wylie': Uh... fine. *'Aquila': You're not scared are you? *'Wylie': Pff... scared. Not me. *'Aquila': Are you sure? *'Wylie': Yep. *'Aquila': We'll see about that *'Wylie': Fine, make me blush, then. *'Aquila': Don't worry I will. *'Wylie': Uh, what's the delay? Do it. *'Aquila': (kisses Wylie's cheek) *'Wylie': (freezes, blushes, eyes wide open) *'Aquila': (clears throat) I win. *'Wylie': ... Category:FERP Category:Supports